sword_art_online_memory_defragfandomcom-20200213-history
Rage of Salamanders
Mini Ranking Event Begins Event Period 5/12/2017 (6:00) - 5/21/2017 (5:59) UTC Mini Ranking Event Summary Mini ranking event is an event to compete the score when you clear mini ranking event, as same as normal ranking event. The only difference is presence or absence of participation conditions. * It's restricted weapon type ranking event which requires to unify any one of weapon types in your party. * You'll take smaller damage received penalty than in a normal ranking event. Ignore the damage and clear the quest as soon as possible! * Mini ranking event, additionnally, has only about half of group competitors (100 people) than the group competitors of normal ranking event! About Rewards * You can do exclusive "Medal Scout" by spending "Scout Medals" which are acquirable as ranking and event rewards. Get limited characters! * Depending on the ranking, you can get "ranking rewards". * Depending on the total event points you got, you can get "event rewards". * After the ranking event, players who did not abide by the rules will be disqualified, and the ranking positions will be finalized. Within 48 hours after the end of the event, players will receive gift boxes with "Ranking Rewards" that correspond to their ranking positions. * After the end of the ranking event, the ranking results will be displayed on the Extra Quest screen for a certain time period. Tips * If you reach certain ranking, you can get special medals which provides limited characters with higher probability. * Scout medals are able to carry over. Event Mission * There are limited missions in this event. * Clear the event mission and get SD Gold Medals. Quest Details Event Rewards Attention * To play this event, you must have to complete Quest 3-10 * You can find this event from "Quest">"Extra Quest" * You will be randomly assigned a group * In the ranking, compete with the "HIGHEST SCORE" you get from quests. * The damage dealt on enemies "Enemy Damage Score" will be added to your score. That score can not be higher than the enemy's HP. * Damage dealt by the enemy "Damage Received" will be deducted from your score. Score will not got below 0. * Depending on the difficulty of the cleared quest, the "Clear Bonus" will be calculated and added to your score. * Depending on the time you cleared the quest, the "Time Bonus" will be calculated and added to your score. * If you score 0, you cannot avail a ranking reward * Your score is recorded when you clear a quest * Your score will not get updated if you clear a quest after the event period * After choosing continue, your score will not be affected * Users who did not abide by the rules are excluded from the rankings. * Players can get ranking rewards after the ranking event ends and all the calculations have been completed * In the case of 2 or more players having the same score, the first player to reach that score receives the reward * Details for this event may change without prior notice Category:Ranking Event Category:Mini Ranking Event Category:Event Quests Category:Events